My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate
by VampiressByDay
Summary: The modern day story of Romeo and Juliet set in a small town with a lot of action. Rating: M to be safe.
1. The Characters

_Modern Day Romeo and Juliet, without all the confusing Shakespeare language and set in the small factory city of Verona, Tennessee._ _Warning: some stuff will be changed to fit the need of my story._

**Characters**

**Romeo Montague** - The only son and heir to his parents, local factory owners who compete against another factory in the same town who makes the same thing - furniture, fortune. Romeo is a young man at about 17 and is handsome, intelligent, sensitive, and a follower of his own heart. His parents though led him into a violent feud between his family and the competing factory owners, the Capulets. Dating the equally wealthy daughter of a local grocery owner, Rosaline.

**Juliet Capulet **- The only daughter and heir to her parents fortune, which as you have guessed it; they own the competing factory against the Montagues. Juliet is a naive child of 13 who only thinks as love as the stuff she reads from the backs of her mothers love stories, as a thing that two people feel equally and the heavens and the universe look upon it with great adoration and love and let them live as they please. She is currently being courted by Paris, the wealthy son of the town's only police officer.

**Pastor Lawrence** - Pastor of the only church in the small town and a close confident to both Romeo and Juliet. He is kind, civic-minded, and always ready for life's little hurdles with plans and schemes. He is also the science teacher at the local high school with access to potions and herbs and other scientific stuff.

**Mercutio **- Son of the towns mayor and Romeo's best friend. Mercutio overflows with imagination, wit, and at times a bit of satire and unfortunately is a bit hotheaded. Mercutio loves wordplay, especially sexual double entendres. He finds love fruitless and tries to convince Romeo that love is just your sexual appetite overflowing.

**The Nurse** - Juliet's only real friend and her next door neighbor is the towns only citizen with nursing training, leaving their only other choose to get medical help is to drive 40 miles to the nearest hospital. The nurse helps Juliet through her use of comedy to relieve stress on poor Juliet's life. The nurse wants Juliet to have a good looking husband and tries to convince her consider Paris as a husband for her later on.

**Tybalt Capulet **- Juliet's first cousin, living with them for this summer, is vain, fashionable, violent-tended, and quick to draw his fathers gun, that he stole before he left home, out if he feels threatened. He is fiercely competitive and hates the Montagues.

**Mr. Capulet **- Juliet's father, he is quick to go into a rage and abuse Juliet if he is denied his request.

**Mrs. Capulet **- Juliet's mother, who is totally in need of pragmatic support from the nurse and is eager to make Juliet a match made in heaven, but her idea of a future son-in-law is Paris, with whom her father also likes as a match for Juliet.

**Mr. Montague **- Romeo's father, he truly loves his son and is concerned about Romeo's well-being and wants the best for his son.

**Mrs. Montague** - Romeo's mother, who loves her son and wants the best from him only.

**Paris **- Son of the town's only police officer, he is the courter of Juliet and the favorite of the Capulet clan.

**Benvolio** - Romeo's cousin and a thoughtful friend to Romeo, he is not really interested in the competition between Capulet and Montague, but has a nasty temper all the same.

**Mayor Escalus and Police Officer Karl** - Mayor of the tiny town. He and Police Officer Karl are concerned about keeping the peace.

**Youth Pastor John** - The youth pastor of the towns only church, he helps out the Pastor Lawrence in anything that needs to be done.

**Balthasar - **Romeo's friend and kid neighbor, he is only 10 at the time of this story. He'll do anything for Romeo.

**Sampson and Gregory **- Two of the Capulets butlers who hate the Montague's too. They like to provoke people, especially the Montagues.

**Abram** - One of Montagues butlers that likes to pick fights with the Capulets.

**Rosaline** - A young girl of 16, daughter of the wealthy local grocery owner, who is dating Romeo and is interested in the life of nuns.


	2. The Fight

As Sampson and Gregory enter the small towns only town square, which in fact only consist of a couple of store buildings and the towns police station/courthouse and is only called a town square because of the square the buildings make, they see a butler for the Montagues, the family that's the only competition that their hires have in the whole state! Not wanting to spoil an opportunity like this, they walk over to the young butler, a man named Abram, and resume talking. "You know what Gregory? I swear we can't let 'em humiliate us! We can't take their shittin' garbage no more," said Sampson to Gregory as they made sure that Abram was in earshot. Gregory looked over at Sampson and teasingly said, "No, 'cause then we'd be garbage men." Sampson glared at Gregory for a quick few seconds with anger in his eyes and said in a serious tone that Gregory knew all to well, "No, what I mean is that if they make us angry, then I say we start shootin'."

"Maybe you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble first Sampson instead of makin' more."

"I hit hard when I'm angry."

"But it's hard to make you angry," said Gregory teasingly, trying to calm Sampson's anger. Sampson frowned at Gregory's comment and turned to Abram, who had not been paying attention to the conversation, and smiled wickedly. "One of those vermin from the Montague's side can make me angry real quick," said Sampson while glaring at the innocent bystander Abram. Gregory quickly got Sampson's attention by saying wittily, "Angry enough to run away; you won't stand and fight." Sampson looked back over to Abram, whose attention was now to Gregory and Sampson, and said "A vermin from that house called Montague makes me angry enough to take a stand against them and their ways. If I see them on the street, I'll walk on the side closest to the edge of the street or the wall and watch the Montague lover fall into the muck and the mud of our beloved city of Verona."

"That means you're the weak one, because only the weak walk on the side closest to the wall," said Gregory, still wanting to poke fun at Sampson. "Ya know what, you're right Gregory! That's why girls get pushed up against the walls, they're weak! So what I'll do is push the men into the street where the horses walk and throw their women to the walls!" "The fight is not between the women and us, it's between our masters and us," said Gregory, worrying that Sampson might start a fight pretty soon between him and Abram. Though Gregory hated the Montagues as much as Sampson, he was quicker with his tongue then with his gun and he was always more of a lover then a fighter, but provoked, he could become one.

"It's all the same Gregory, I'll be a harsh master to them. After I kill the men, I'll be nice to their women - I'll cut off their heads in one swift motion that will leave them speechless!"

"Cut off their heads? You mean their... maidenheads? Their innocence?" asked Gregory, soon finding himself blushing red in his face because he mentioned that act of which Sampson was fond of. "Whatever, it's all the same to me, but take it in any sense you please." "The women that you rape are the ones that'll 'sense' it."

"They'll feel me as long as I have an erection; I am a nice piece of flesh in this town as some people know," said Sampson with a slight grin to Gregory. "It's a good thing your not a piece of fish, you're... 'nice piece of flesh' is dried and shriveled like salted fish," said Gregory with a grin right back at Sampson. The joking was soon suspended when Gregory spotted Abram as he was soon joined by another butler of the Montagues, the name of which Gregory did not care about. "Have your gun ready, these guys are from the Montagues house and their bound to hear us soon," said Gregory, holding his hand close to his belt buckle where his gun was kept. "I'll back you up Gregory," Sampson replied, drawing his gun out and side-stepping behind Gregory. _"Coward_," thought Gregory as he turned his head so Sampson could hear him as he whispered, "How will you back me up? By turning around and running like a scared little kitten who's angered a dog?"

"Don't worry about me Gregory."

"No really, I **am** worried about you!"

"Let's not break the law today. Let them start something," said Sampson as he put his gun back in it's holder. Gregory looked from Sampson to the Montague's butlers as they started to move toward them. "I'll frown at them, but they can take it anyway they want." "I'll do something better," said Sampson right before they passed them, flipping them the bird at them and giving them an evil glare.

"Did you just flip us the bird?" asked Abram, stopping in his tracks in front of Sampson. "I'll flippin' tha bird," replied Sampson coyly. "I asked, 'Did you just flip us the bird?'" asked Abram very roughly to Sampson. Sampson looked at Gregory and whispered, "Will we get off scot-free if I say yes?" Gregory whispered back to Sampson, "no." "Abram, I am not flippin' tha bird at you, but I am flippin' it," said Sampson as he turned to Gregory for help. "Are you trying to start a fight Abram?" asked Gregory, coming to his friend's aid. "Nope, I ain't tryin' to start a fight," said Abram, angry at how they turned the tables on him.

"But if you did want to fight sir, I'm your man to do it with you. My master is as good as yours," said Sampson in a snobbish tone. "But he's not better then mine," said Abram, anger seeping from his mouth with every word he said. "Oooo, little butler for Montague got me this time," said Sampson sarcastically. Gregory then spotted Benvolio, and whispered to Sampson: "say better, here comes Benvolio." "Better?" said Sampson, not knowing why he was saying better. "**You lie Sampson!**" said Abram very angrily. "Then let's fight, if you're a man," said Sampson, but then whispered to Gregory, "Remember to take off the safety Gregory."

Then they drew out their guns and shot, Gregory and Sampson took safety behind a corner of the grocery store while Abram and his associate took safety behind the corner of the police station. Citizens, which a few seconds ago were happy and carefree, took refuge in buildings everywhere, none were injured; only scared out of their wits. Abram was the first to shot, nearly hitting Gregory in the head. Sampson returned fire, hitting the other Montague servant in the arm, causing Abram to turn around and take care of his fallen comrade. Sampson smiled at himself and took careful aim at Abram, pressed his finger to the trigger, but at that moment, another shot was heard. The shot came from the middle of the two groups. Both groups looked around the corner and saw Benvolio holding up his gun.

"Break it up you idiots!" shouted Benvolio at the top of his lungs. Tybalt Capulet, being down the street, heard this fight and Benvolio and ran over to the Montague's relative. "What the hell is happening here? Oh, it's you Benvolio. Getting into another fight? If it's a fight you want, put up your gun and face the man who is going to kill you!" Said Tybalt with a wave of his gun. Benvolio turned around to face Tybalt and said calmly, "I'm only trying to stop this fight, either put up your gun or help me stop this fight."

"What are you talking about Benvolio? You pulled out your gun, but then you say 'Let's stop this fighting.' You are truly an idiot, but for your information, I hate the word peace more then my hate for hell, the Montagues, and let's not forget: **you**. Let's go at it you co-." But before he could finish his sentence, Benvolio punched him in the face, knocking Tybalt down to the ground. Both groups of servants rushed out of their corners and stared at the fallen Tybalt.

"You **bastard**!" Yelled Tybalt as he sprang from where he laid a few moments before and landed on top of Benvolio, punching his face into a pulp. The servants watched with eager faces as their masters fought. They soon joined in the senseless fight, all becoming one big group of men beating the shit out of one another.

Mr. And Mrs. Capulet, taking a stroll on this day; soon found the group and saw Abram, their other servant, and Tybalt fighting Montague vermin. "What the fuck is goin' on? Gimme my gun woman," yelled Mr. Capulet at his wife. She looked at him and reluctantly gave him the gun while saying, "Your gonna need somethin' else to get to these boys." Mr. Capulet sighed and looked up to see his arch enemy, Mr. Montague, who was waving around his gun toward Mr. Capulet. "Capulet you villain!" Yelled Mr. Montague, who started to take after him, but Mrs. Montague grabbed his arm and held him back. "You are not going over to that slime!" She yelled at her husband.

All this noise caused one brave young citizen to get the Mayor Escalus. Mayor Escalus came running to the scene, saying over and over again in his mind, "_This is the 5__th__ public fight this week and it's only Monday! I'm almost at my wits end about what to do about these people. So many innocent people have been hurt from this feud and I want it to end in my city!"_ Mayor Escalus then reached the scene, where the boys and servants were still going at it and their masters still fruitlessly trying to reach each other to join the fight. Mayor Escalus stood up on the tallest building (which is only 2 stories high) and yelled down at them: "**Stop fighting NOW!**" Everyone stopped all of a sudden and looked up at the mayor, the Montagues wondering what punishment the Capulets would get, and the Capulets wondering what punishment the Montagues would get.

Mayor Escalus looked first at the young men and the servants and yelled down at them, "You rebels! You stop this fighting right now or else I'll put you in jail for 40 years! Throw down your weapons **now!"** And they all obeyed. Mayor Escalus then looked down at Police Officer Karl and yelled down to him, "Police officer Karl, collect these weapons and lock them up in the courthouse, in the vault where they won't reach them." Then the mayor looked at the rioters while the officer of the law was picking up the guns and he yelled at them, "I'm at my wits end with this fighting! Anyone else who fights in my town will pay for it with their lives! Everyone else but Mr. Capulet and Mr. Montague leave now!"

When everyone else had left the town square, Mayor Escalus got down onto the street with them both and looked at Mr. Capulet and said, "You are to follow me." He then turned to Mr. Montague and said, "Come to my office this afternoon and I'll explain to you what the new rules will be in this town." Mayor Escalus then turned around and headed back to his office with Mr. Capulet in tow. Mr. Montague left the town square and soon met up with his wife and nephew, Benvolio, at Mr. Montague's house. "Who started this fight Benvolio?" Asked Mr. Montague, fatigue and worry stretched across his old face.

"Gregory and Sampson were fighting with Abram and our other servant when I got there sir. I got there when I heard the fighting and shot my gun into the air to stop them, then Tybalt showed up and taunted me. I couldn't take it anymore sir and we started fighting and the servants started fighting at the sight of us again and then you got there and you know tha rest sir," said Benvolio, showing respect for his uncle, who had been like a father to him since he got to the town. "Then where was Romeo during all of this Benvolio?" Asked a worried Mrs. Montague. Benvolio then remembered where he last saw his cousin and told Mrs. Montague, "Auntie, I saw him walking into the woods when I went out to clear my head. I figure he wanted to be left alone, but that was at 6am this morning."

Mr. Montague heard what Benvolio said and then spoke, saying, "Romeo's been seen their a lot lately, crying. Then he comes home when he sees other people about. He stays in his room a lot. This mood is not healthy for anyone, especially my son." "Do you know why he's acting this way uncle?" Asked a worried Benvolio. "Reckon I don't Benvolio. He won't tell anyone what's buggin' him," Mr. Montague replied, Mr. Montague was about to say more when Benvolio quieted him by saying, "Uncle, here he comes. I'll get it outta him." With a smile, Mr. And Mrs. Montague walked into the house to give Benvolio room and Romeo space.

"Good mornin' Romeo!" "Is it really that early Benvolio?" Replied an exhausted Romeo. "It's just 9am. So anyways, lets get down to business and you tell me why your so sad," replied an eager Benvolio. Romeo just turned away from Benvolio after he said that. Benvolio turned Romeo's face to look into his and said, "Then I'll start guessing... hmmmm... How are you and Rosaline? You and her in love yet?" "Out," replied Romeo with extra sadness in his voice. Benvolio stared at Romeo with astonishment. He's lover of a cousin is out of love? How is it so?

Benvolio looked at Romeo again and said quickly, "How are you out of love Romeo?" Romeo started sobbing then. Benvolio quickly pulled his cousin into a hug and rocked him like he was a little baby again. "Romeo, just tell me what happened. Did Rosaline cheat on you? Did another man steal her? Tell me, please." Romeo looked up at his cousin and silently said, "I love Rosaline, but... she doesn't love me back." Benvolio, not wanting Romeo to hurt anymore, tried to change the topic. "So Romeo, there was a fight today. Us versus the Montagues!" "The fight had a lot to do with hate but it has more to do with love!..." And so Romeo rambled on about how the fight had to do with loving hate. Benvolio tuned out his cousin, hoping that his blank stare would not tip Romeo off. Finally after a little bit, Benvolio started listening again, and he grew quite sad and cried a bit. Romeo stopped and asked, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No Romeo, I'm crying because your so sad and I can't do anything about." "Well that's what love does to you, it makes you sad, it makes others sad, and then you die. I'm gonna leave now Benvolio," said Romeo, walking away from his recent spot. "Wait, I'm coming with you," said Benvolio running toward Romeo. "Your coming with someone who is no longer Romeo!" Benvolio stopped dead in his tracks and yelled toward Romeo, "Just tell me what she did to you Romeo!" Romeo turned around to Benvolio and said angrily "Rosaline is a nun now!" "She seriously became a nun?" Asked Benvolio, walking toward his cousin. "Yes, and now I will never have her." Benvolio quickly hugged his cousin and said into his ear, "Forget about her, let your eyes wander a bit day by day." "This will only make me compare them to Rosaline, and she is far more beautiful then any other girl I've ever known!" Benvolio looked into his cousins eyes and vowed, "I swear by all that I am, I will help you through this or die trying!"


	3. The Invitations

As Mr. Capulet and Paris enter the living room of Mr. Capulets' mansion, after pleasant hellos at the door, they sit down in chair that sit across from one another. Paris is the first to speak, saying, "Do you think the Montagues will attack us like the hillbillies they are now that my father has locked away all of your weapons along with his?" Mr. Capulet looked up to his future son-in-law and said in a weary voice, "I don't think so. Mr. Montague sworn to the same oath as I have and even though I don't trust him as far as I could throw him, he is as old as me and it shouldn't be hard for old men like us to keep promises." "It's too bad that you two are enemies, you both have honorable reputations and would have made great friends and business partners." Mr. Capulet glared at Paris, then both broke out laughing. "That scum bag and me.. Friends? Hahaha in his dreams!"

After their little merriment was over, Paris looked up at Mr. Capulet and asked, "So... about me and Juliet... you think I should start dating her now?" Mr. Capulet looked down and said, "I'm sorry Paris, but I still think she's too young. She's only 13. I think we should wait 2 more years until she can become your girlfriend." "Girls younger then her already have had 18 boyfriends by now and are no longer virgins! Hell, some of them are mothers by the time they're 10 years old now." "And that's why I don't want her to become your girlfriend yet. She still has some growing up to do, to get her childish thoughts out of her foolish mind. But you know you still have my permission to court her, make her fall in love with you. Tonight I'm having the annual Capulet celebration party that I've had for many years now. Your invited. It's as soon as the sun goes down, which is at about 6 tonight. Look around at the ladies and choose who you like, to get your mind off my daughter for a little while." "Yes sir, and now I really have to go, bye Mr. Capulet," said Paris, taking his leave out of the house and toward his own.

"Bye Paris," Mr. Capulet said before Paris closed the door. He then turned to a servant that just walked by. "Servant, come here. Since the post office is closed today for renovations, I want you to go to all of these people on the list and give them an invitation. Paris has already gotten his." "Yes sir," said the servant as he grabbed the list and invitations from Mr. Capulet and walked out the door to find all of the people on the list.

* * *

_ I knew I should have learned more English when I had the chance. I can't even read English, let only speak it to a bunch of stuck-up tight wads for another one of Capulet's frivolous parties. _Thought the poor servant in his native tongue, Spanish. As the servant walked around aimlessly, looking desperately for a kind face to read to him the names off the list, he had unwittingly wandered past Benvolio and Romeo.

The two hadn't noticed the lost Capulet servant wandering around just a few feet away from them. Benvolio, still not noticing what was around him, continued to comfort Romeo's broken heart. "Romeo, I'm tellin' you man, you get another girl, you... have some fun with her... and your broken heart will be cured." Romeo looked sadly to the ground and saw a small cut on his hand, probably from running around the woods this morning. Romeo, not hearing a word Benvolio had said, said to himself, "One of those fancy leaves that that mid-wife has should be good for this." "What the hell are you talking about Romeo?" Benvolio said. Romeo pointed to his small cut and said to Benvolio this time, "For cuts." Benvolio leaned forward to look but did not see the small cut, which Romeo accidently covered while pointing to it, that caused Romeo such pain. Benvolio rolled his eyes and held Romeo by the shoulders. "Romeo, you're talkin' like ol' man Capulet when he's had one to many at parties." Romeo smiled a bit at this and said, "I'm not that insane Benvolio, but I feel I'm tied up like one of them madmen, locked up in a prison and deprived of food. I feel I'm bein' whipped and tortured –"

Romeo stopped and looked at the still-lost servant who had now slipped and fell into a trash can, causing a huge burst of noise to sound throughout the area he was in. Romeo and Benvolio ran to the poor man and helped him out of the trash can. Romeo grabbed the papers the man had dropped and said to him, "Hey man, you alright?" _"Yes, yes. Please help me read these papers for Mr. Capulet, please. I've been wandering around here for about half an hour trying to deliver these invitations to Mr. Capulet's guests! Please help me!"_ said the servant in urgent Spanish. Romeo and Benvolio looked at each other. Although they were taking Spanish in school, they weren't the best of students. They had caught some simple words like "help me" "please" "yes" and "invitations", which only Benvolio knew (being one whole grade point above Romeo, a D-. )

Benvolio and Romeo tried to communicate back to the servant in Spanish, which, if in English, would look like:

"Ok, read need what you with?"

"What? I can't really understand you."

"You need help with your cantaloupe?"

"Sirs, you suck at speaking Spanish, but I need help reading these invitations," and with that he pointed at the invitations.

"Aww, thanks. I know I speak excellent Spanish," said Benvolio, a bit proud he can understand this man perfectly, or so he thinks. Romeo rolled his eyes, for even an F+ student like him can understand some Spanish.

Romeo then spoke to the Spanish man and asked, "You need help with..." and he pointed at the invitations, not knowing how to say invitations in Spanish.

"Yes, yes. Please read to me," the man said in slow Spanish so Benvolio and Romeo could understand him a little.

Benvolio took the invitations and in broken Spanish told the servant where to go and led him to each place. They soon got down to the last invitation and Romeo looked at the name on the list: _Paris_. Romeo showed it to Benvolio, and they instantly knew where this man's loyalties laid. The servant looked at the invitation and urged Romeo to read the last name on the invitation. Romeo looked at Benvolio to the man and an idea instantly formed in his mind. In broken Spanish, he said to the man that the invitation was his.

The man smiled and said his thanks to the boys and then walked back to Capulets house. Benvolio looked over at his cousin when the man was out of earshot and said to Romeo, "What are you thinking Romeo? Why did you lie to that man and took Paris's invitation?" "For the heck of it. This is the most fun I've had since Rosaline broke it off with me to become a virgin for life. No harm in reading the stupid little piece of paper is there? Once I've read it, I'll deliver it to Paris and then be on my merry way back to depression," said Romeo as he open the invitation. Inside there was the tiny, fancy card and read it out loud to Benvolio. It said:

"From the family of Capulet and family of Placentio–"

Romeo for a little bit, knowing that was the last name of Rosaline's family. "Romeo.. Are you okay?" asked Benvolio, a little bit of concern in his words. "Yeah, I'm fine, where was I? Oh yea:

"You are cordially invited to a fine evening of partying forthe lovely Rosaline Placentio as she comes of age and is formally presented to society. She will be presented by her father, Mr. Placentio. She will not be able to marry though for her choice to become a nun, so come and give her farewells too before she leaves our small town for the nunnery."

Romeo stopped again and took a deep breathe, remembering the time when he was asked to present Rosaline to society. Romeo looked down at the invitation again and continued reading:

"You may invite as many as you want, as long as they don't belong to the family of Montagues."

The only thing that was left was the place and the time and date of the party. Today at the Capulet mansion anytime after 6pm. Romeo looked over at Benvolio sadly, like he was hoping for some encouragement from him. Benvolio brought Romeo into a tight embrace and said to him, "Rosaline will be at the party, but so will a lot more women who are a million times more beautiful then her plain jane self. I'll show you when we go there tonight, all the beautiful women in there that that ugly duckling can't compare to." "That would be an impossible thing to get me to believe, 'cause I still love Rosaline. She's the most beautiful thing I will ever see Benvolio. I love her so much!" Romeo said while tears streamed down his face.

Benvolio, tired of Romeo's lovesickness said with too much stern force for the broken Romeo, "Snap out of it Romeo!" and then he slapped Romeo, making Romeo stumble a little bit. Benvolio, still a bit mad, continued to say, "You said that to yourself when you were with her! You're one committed person when your in a relationship but come on! You ain't with her no more! You can look at other girls now!" Benvolio looked over at the shocked Romeo and toned down his attitude a little and said softer, "Come with me to the party and I'll show you Romeo."

Romeo nodded his head to say yes, but in his heart, he only wanted to go to see the woman he would always love.


	4. The Talk

In a huge room filled with assorted clothes thrown around the room, there stands a Mrs. Capulet in her underwear in front of her full length mirror, holding a gown to her to see if it would be prefect for tonight. Mrs. Capulet throws it aside and walks out of the room, giving a peep show to all the servants. She walks over to her daughters room and looks in it. No Juliet. She walks over to her daughters bathroom and looks in it. No Juliet. She then continues to walk around the floor, looking for her daughter. After 5 minutes looking in every room twice, she walks down the stairs and accidently bumps into her next door neighbor and close friend to Juliet, the nurse.

"Oh, nurse, thank God I bumped into you. I'm looking for my daughter. Go find her and tell her I need her." The nurse looks at Mrs. Capulet and says "I swear by my virginity at the age of 12, I already told her to go to you." "Well can you please tell her again?" The nurse breathed deep and lifted her head to the ceiling and yelled to the heavens, "**JULIET!!!!**"

Juliet ran into the house from the back garden and to where her mother and her friend were. "Who called me?" "Your mother" The nurse said as the 3 of them climbed to Mrs. Capulet's room. "Yeah mom?" "Go away nurse, I have to talk to my daughter privately," said Mrs. Capulet as she waved her hand toward the nurse. The nurse turned heel and walked back down the stairs. Mrs. Capulet and her daughter reached her room, and she took one look at her young daughter and ran back out of the room and to the nurse, holding onto her for dear life while saying, "Come back to the room please!" Then, Mrs. Capulet remembered her position in the house and straightened up and stared at the nurse into her eyes and said sternly, "I mean, I just remembered that you can hear our secrets, go back up to my room now!"

When all three of them were in the huge bedroom, Mrs. Capulet sealed the door shut and turned to the nurse. "You know how young my daughter is." The nurse, who had been the midwife at Juliet's birth, nodded her head and added, "I know the very time she was born." Mrs. Capulet looked over at her daughter and added sternly, "She's not 14!" The nurse looked over at Mrs. Capulet and furrowed her brow a bit. "No, she's won't be until August 1st. How much more time until it?" "2 weeks and a few odd days," said Mrs. Capulet while she paced the room a bit.

The nurse looked at Mrs. Capulet pacing and said "No, she won't be 14 until August 1st, midnight exactly. She and Susan... God rest her soul... were born on the same day... Oh well... Susan died and she was too good for me... but like I said, on the eve of July 31st, midnight August 1st will be her birthday. I remember it all so well. It was 11 years ago when that huge snowstorm happened here. I remember it all so well. It was the day she stopped sucking from my breast. I remembered I was sitting by the fire at 2am while you and your husband were in the Bahamas, then I looked out and it was hailing snow! I then looked over at Juliet and she was just fussing, not wanting to suckle off my breast. That was 11 years ago... she was standing up by then on her own, no wait she could run and waddle where ever she wanted to! I remember she was running when she cut her forehead on the glass table and my husband, God rest his soul, picked her up and calmed her tears. 'Cause that was when we were kidding around with her and he asked her 'You'll have sex when you grow smarter won't you Jule?' and I swear she said 'Yes.' Oh, to see a silly joke come true!"

Mrs. Capulet, looking as mortified as Juliet at the nurse's comment yelled, "SHUT UP YOU BUMBLING FOOL!" But the nurse just kept on going and said "Just said 'Yes." just like that. I can't help but laugh at this joke. She had a bump on her forehead as big as roosters balls. But just like that, 'Yes.'" Juliet put her head between her hands and said please, the both of you, shut up!" The nurse hugged Juliet and said, "I'm done talking child. May God chose you to receive grace Jule. You were the prettiest baby I'd ever nursed. If I live to see you get married one day, all my wishes will come true."

Mrs. Capulet perked up at this and said, "And that's exactly what we are going to discuss. Juliet, what is your attitude about getting married?" Juliet shot bullets with her eyes into her mother and said solemnly, "It is an honor I do not dream of." The nurse, always putting in her two cents, said, "'An honor'? If I didn't know no better, I'd say you sucked wisdom from the breast that fed you." Mrs. Capulet, ignoring her neighbors comment, said cheerfully, "Well, you better start thinking about it. There are a lot of rich girls in this town and surrounding towns that are giving birth earlier and earlier, and you don't want to be left behind do you? Why, by the time I was your age, I was your mother. I had 4 serious boyfriends before I reached your age and me and your father were dating only a little more then a month by the time you rolled around. You were the reason why we had to – I mean got married. And look at your, you're still a virgin! Well, I'll just say this quickly: Paris wants to marry you one day. He wants to be your boyfriend!" The nurse quickly added, "He's like a modern day Adonis! So handsome and... sexy!" "I know it nurse! He's just so.._**rowllll**_!" said Mrs. Capulet, purring a little at the end of her sentence.

Mrs. Capulet then looked at Juliet and said, "So, what do you think about it Juliet? Can you make him your boyfriend? Tonight he'll be at our party. Be frivolous and study his looks, look all over his perfectly sexy features and if you are confused about what to do... look into his eyes. Paris, although single, has had experience before and he will teach you what to do. And with looks like his, he will make you the happiest woman on earth! A lot of people love him for his looks and whoever goes with him will be just as loved. You will have nothing to lose if you go with him... well except for one thing." The nurse smiled and said, "And you'll only get bigger if he makes you pregnant, I say that's a lot to gain since you are just skin and bones." Mrs. Capulet smiled and looked into Juliet's eyes and said, "So, will you make Paris your boyfriend?"

Juliet looked back into her mothers eyes and said, "I will try to like him, but I will not allow myself to go any further." Mrs. Capulet frowned a bit at her daughter but before the conversation could go any further, the servant who delivered the invitations came in and said in broken English "Ma'am, stairs down out order. Need you now." Mrs. Capulet said, while motioning a bit with every word, "Go downstairs and I'll follow you." Mrs. Capulet turned to Juliet and said, "Paris is down there waiting for you Juliet." The nurse smiled and giddily said, "Go Jule, go to the man that will give you happy nights at the end of happy days." And with that, they all exited Mrs. Capulets room and walked to the downstairs floor to get prepared for that night's events.


	5. The Other Talk

Back to the Montague side of this tale, we see Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio arriving at the edge of the Capulet mansion at 6pm. They look for a way to get in. They soon spot 3 of the dancers for the dances taking a smoke break close by with no one else around. A quick glance between one another tells them to go for it. The boys quietly sneak through the foliage around the Capulet mansion and near the smokers. They soon stop a few inches from one of them. They waited for the sound of someone to come out there, but after a few moments, no one did. Mercutio, who's leading them, holds 3 fingers, now 2, and now only one. When he dropped that last finger, all three boys tackled the 3 smokers into the foliage. After a few minutes of wrestling them, the 3 boys hit the smokers with huge rocks and knocks the smokers out. Quickly undressing themselves and the smokers, they exchanged clothes with them and they walk over to the mansion as dancers.

Romeo, after the trio were close to the mansion said, "What do we say as our excuse for being gone so long, or do we just not say anythin'?" Benvolio looked over at Romeo and said, "It's out of fashion to do that. We're not gonna introduce ourselves before we dance or somethin'. Let them judge us as they please. We'll give them entertainment and then hit the road." Romeo looked over at Benvolio mortified, not only because he can't dance, but because he was too sad to feel the music. "I'll just hold the torch for the dance, I'm too sad to dance." Mercutio slapped Romeo on the back and said, "Awww come on Romeo, you've got to dance!" Romeo looked into Mercutio's eyes and said, "Trust me, you don't want to see me dancing. You may be light on your feet, but I know I've got two left feet."

Mercutio, not wanting to take no for an answer, says, "You're a lover, so take Cupid's wings and fly higher then the average man!" Romeo looks down and he says silently, "His cursed arrow has pierced me too deeply... I can't fly high with his cheerful and evil feathers. Because of this wound I can't leap higher then my sadness... I'm sinking under the heavy weight of love..." Mercutio, beginning to feel his friends sadness, lifts his dear friends face and said, "If you sink, your draggin' love down. It ain't right to drag down somethin' as tender as love."

"Is love really all that tender? I know it's too rough, too raw, too rude, too rowdy..." Mercutio smiles at his friend and says, "If love is rough with you, then play rough with love!" Mercutio laughs at this and Romeo looks up questionable at Mercutio. Mercutio then said, "Sex Romeo, I'm saying 'have sex!'If love gets you down, then cure yourself by havin' sex! You know, the last step, the wild thing, the sideways dance, or the ever loveable: the big no-no! Now quick, I need a mask to put over my other mask of physical looks and my normal act. I don't care if people see who I am! Let this other mask show my true colors!!"

Benvolio rolls his eyes at this and thinks to himself _"Mercutio is so going to get us kicked out of this party."_ then says, "Knock it off guys, I say the minute we're in, we all start dancin'." Romeo stops and says, "I'll take a torch. Let playful people with light hearts dance. There's an old saying that says 'You won't lose if you don't play the game.' I'll just hold the torch and let you guys dance. It looks like fun, but I'll pass." Mercutio looks at Romeo with a bit of an exasperated look and says, "Hey, if your being a stick in the mud, we'll pull you out of the mud. I gotta say this outta love Romeo, but you're stuck up to your ears! Come on, let's just go in. We're wastin' daylight!" Romeo laughs at Mercutio's "blonde moment" and said, "We won't. It's night." Mercutio looks over at Romeo and says, "I mean we're wasting the light from the torches, which is like the daylight in this dark forest of foliage. Next time Romeo, use your mind to figure out what I say instead of trusting only your 5 senses."

Romeo sighs and says, "Ya know, we mean well by going to this party, but it's not a real bright idea to go to this party." Mercutio sits down on a rock, feeling it was going to be a long night before they got Romeo into the mansion.

"Why not Romeo?"

"I had a dream last night."

"So did I."

"What was your dream Mercutio?"

"My dream told me that dreamers often lie."

"They do while in bed asleep with the truth running through their mind."

"Oh, then I see you've been with Queen Mab, if you get what I'm saying about her."

Benvolio, whom upon hearing 'Queen Mab' perked up his ears and said, "Who's Queen Mab?" Mercutio slaps his forehead at his friends unwillingness to comprehend what he was saying. "Queen is slang for whore and Mab is a stereotypical name for a prostitute. Queen Mab rides in a fancy fairy wagon, for she is the fairies midwife, made of the finest things a fairy can offer. Her cab driver was the worm that sprung from young ladies fingers that did nothing all day, or as the old wives tale goes. It also says that she brings dreams to all sorts of dreams to mortals.

"In her royal wagon, she rides every night through the brains of lovers and makes them dream about love. She rides over boyfriends' knees, and they dream about proposing. She rides over lawyers' fingers, and right away, they dream about their worthless money. She rides over women's lips, and they immediately dream of kisses. Queen Mab often puts blisters on their lips because their breath smells like candy, which makes her madder then a hornet. Sometimes she rides over a tax collector's lips, and he dreams of making money off of someone. Sometimes she tickles a priest's nose with a pigs tail, and he dreams of a large donation to his small church. Sometimes she rides over a soldier's neck, and he dreams of cutting the throats of foreign enemies, of breaking down walls, of ambushes, of weapons of any sort, and of enormous cups of beer and wine.

"And then, drums beat in his ear and he wakes up. He's frightened, so he says a couple of prayers and goes back to sleep. She is the same Mab who tangles the hair in horses' manes at night and makes the tangles hard in the dirty hairs, which bring bad luck if they're untangled. Mab is the old hag who gives false sex dreams to virgins and teaches them how to make love to their lover and how to give birth to a child. She's the one –"

Romeo then slaps his hand over Mercutio's lips and says, "Shut up Mercutio! You're talkin' nonsense!" Mercutio nods and says, "True, I'm talkin' about dreams that are the product of an idle brain. They are as thin as the air, which blows anyway it wishes."

Benvolio gets up and walks over to the door, saying, "Your wind is talking about blowing us off our course. Dinner is over and we're not gonna be able to get in there and snag some type of food if your wind has it's way with us."

Romeo walks over to Benvolio and says, "I'm worried we'll get in there too early. I have a bad feelin' 'bout this party. That this party will start a chain of events that will be too great for anyone to stop! That at the end of these events, I'll be dead!" Romeo stops and ponders this for a moment, then with sheer courage alone, he said, "Whatever, I have no control over my life, only God does. Off we go to the party then!" Benvolio and Mercutio smiles at Romeo and Mercutio swings open the door and yells, "**BEAT THE DRUM!!!**"


	6. The Party

The dining room, finally empty from all the partiers, is filled only with 2 things, dirty eating ware and 3 servants. As the servants cleared the table, they begin to talk amongst themselves. The first server, another Spanish speaking servant named Padro, was the first to break the silence by saying in his broken English, "Where Peter? He help clean with us. He move plate and scrap too." The second server, named Tom, listened closely to what Padro had said and after running it through his mind a couple of times to get it sorted out, he responds: "When only one or two men have good manners, and even they are dirty, then all things are bad." Padro, not comprehending what Tom had just said, just responds, "Save me martipam (marzipan) and send in Susan, Antonay (Anthony), and Peter to finish work." The third server, named Nell, said, "Alright Padro, I'm ready to go." Padro smiles and turns around to see 3 or 4 server girls from other families around here that came with their masters, head down to the servants quarters. Pardo pointed at them and the other servers nodded in agreement. All three of them then exited the dining room and head for the attractive serving girls.

* * *

As the servers pass the foyer with a lovely staircase in it, they pass Mr. And Mrs. Capulet, Tybalt, Juliet, Rosaline, and her family (who were on the balcony overlooking the foyer) and the rest of the partiers including Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio. Mr. Capulet waves his hand over the crowd and all of the partiers become quiet at the wave of his hand. He clears his throat and began to speak. "Welcome everyone. Gentlemen will dance with ladies that don't have corns on their toes." With that, the drunken Capulet laughs loudly and then said, "I bet you ladies won't refuse to dance now. Whoever does, I'll accuse has corns on their toes." He then laughs again, with some other drunk people who also thought it was funny. "Sorry, trying to lighten the mood for this marvelous party. Anyways, welcome everyone. There was a time I could charm a lady by just whispering sweet nothings into her ear... which is how I got my wife." He laughs again and looks at the musicians and says, "You musicians, play some songs now."

And with that, they played music for the partiers.

* * *

As soon as the music started, everyone started dancing except for Romeo, who stands back away from the rest of the group, toward the snack table. Romeo watchs Mr. Capulet walk around half-drunk like, making demands of his servants and then he turns to his cousin and, as Romeo watches them, sit down on a couple of chairs at the top of the stairs; probably talking about old times. Romeo shakes his head and then catches a glimpse of a beautiful woman, but it was not Rosaline. The young woman was dancing about with the crowd, doing some waltz or something.

Quickly Romeo pulls aside a servant and asks, "Who's that girl over there, the one dancing around?" The servant looks at her and says, "I don't know sir." Romeo continus to stare at the young girl as the servant walks away, thinking, _"Weirdo."_ Romeo quietly says to himself as he stares at the mysterious young girl, "Oh! She is so... hot. She's so hot she's teachin' them torches how to burn bright! She stands out of this crowd like a beautiful rose in the middle of a field of ugly daisies. Her beauty is too beautiful to die and be buried. She is like a single dove in the middle of a bunch of crows! After this dance ends, I'll go over there and meet her. I'll touch her soft and lovely hand with my own rough and ugly one..."

Romeo sighs like a man in love does and then asks himself, "Did I truly love before this moment? No, I don't believe I did. My eyes must have lied to me because I never saw true beauty before this night with her."

Romeo, unaware at how many people are in earshot, makes an error though with the proclamation of his love to the unknown woman. For there, a few feet from him, within earshot, dances Tybalt. Tybalt stops when he hears Romeo's musings and says to himself, "By the sound of that voice, I can tell that man is a Montague!" Tybalt soon runs over to his servant and said, "Fetch me my sword! What does that peasant think he is doing? Crashin' our party with his face covered like a coward! I don't consider it a crime to kill him; for it'll honor of my family!" Mr. Capulet, hearing his nephew yelling about at his servant, walks over to him and lays his hand on Tybalt's shoulder.

"Tybalt, what are you raving about now?"

"Uncle, that man is a Montague. He came here to crash OUR party!"

"Is that young Romeo?"

"It sure is! Soon he'll be late Romeo!"

"Calm your horses Tybalt. Leave him alone. He may be our enemy, but I hear rumor throughout Verona he is very well-mannered. I wouldn't insult such a man with such a reputation in my house. Just calm down Tybalt and ignore Romeo. If you respect my wishes, you'll look good in town; Don't frown at me like that! That's not how you act at a party."

"It's the right way to act when such a vile person is at the party your family is hosting!"

Mr. Capulet makes his grip on Tybalt's shoulder harder, making Tybalt; brave, strong Tybalt, cringe in pain. Mr. Capulet whispered sternly into Tybalt's ear, "** YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! I AM THE BOSS HERE AND YOU WILL RESPECT MY WISHES! DO NOT CAUSE A RIOT HERE TYBALT OR YOU WILL PAY VERY DEARLY FOR IT!"** Tybalt looks up at his uncle and says, "But uncle, we're being disrespected." Mr. Capulet, shoving Tybalt under the stairs away from the eyeshot of others, let go of Tybalt's shoulder.

* * *

Before Tybalt could react or run away, Mr. Capulet slapped Tybalt across the face, sending him onto the floor. Mr. Capulet then starts to kick Tybalt in the chest, causing Tybalt to spit out blood. Mr. Capulet then kicks Tybalt in the face and he takes his right foot and brings it down on the side of Tybalt's face. Tybalt moves his eyes up and sees his uncle standing tip-toe on his left and bringing all of his weight down on his right foot, the foot that's on Tybalt's face. Mr. Capulet laughs a little bit at Tybalt's pain and says to Tybalt, "Don't you dare contradict me again you insulate son of a whore and a lazy ass bastard! If you **EVER** do that again to me, then I'll consider it a great honor to our family to murder you and feed your dead body to the dogs!" Mr. Capulet then rolls Tybalt's body over and uses him as a welcome mat and then walks back out to the party, pretending that Tybalt wasn't lying on the ground with a broken skull, broken ribs and some blood loss. Tybalt breathes a painful breathe and says softly, "The combination of his forced patience to... not kill me here and pure rage... makes my body hurt worse then... the bruises. I'll leave now, saying I... feel down in the dining room... that the servants refused to clean... But I will... get Romeo back... later..." Tybalt then painfully hoists himself up and limps and staggers into the crowd of carefree dancers and then out the door to the next door neighbor, the nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romeo made his way to the dance floor and takes the hand of the young girl he came to fall in love with. She looks up and continues to let her hand rest in his. He pulls her behind the snack table, in a curtained off section where it was just them. Romeo looks into her eyes and says: 

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If your offended by the touch of my hand, My two lips are standing here like pilgrims, waiting to better the moment."

"You don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand, you show polite devotion. After all pilgrims hold the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

"But don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?"

"Yes, and they use them to pray with."

"Well, let our lips do what our palms do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith won't turn to despair."

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers."

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer."

And with that, Romeo kisses the girl he fell in love with. They both look at each other after their kiss and then Romeo says,:

"Now your lips have taken away my sin."

"Then my lips carry your sin?"

"Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me back my sin."

And they kiss again, this time more sweeter then any other kiss the other has ever had. For a moment, they were the only 2 people in their world behind the curtain. For awhile, the world stood still for these 2 young lovers. The young girl was the first to speak, saying, "You kiss by the book." And just as they were leaning in to kiss again, the nurse rushes through the curtains. Quickly the 2 lovers let go of their hands, hoping the nurse did not see them.

"There you are! Making a new friend I suppose? Well, we gotta go, your mother is calling for you." The nurse grabs her hand and moves her away from Romeo, into the crowd of dancers. Romeo grabs the nurse's hand, asking the nurse, "Who is her mother?" The nurse looks at him and says, "Her mother is one of the co-owners of this house and the Capulet factory. She is good, wise, and virtuous. I nursed her daughter since birth, with whom you were just talking to. Let me tell you something, the man that marries her will be very rich!" And the nurse turns heel and goes back to Mrs. Capulet to check to see if she needs her, then back to her house to tend to Tybalt.

Romeo stands there stunned. He quietly says to himself, "She's a Capulet? Oh my God, my life is in the hands of my worst enemy!" Romeo walks out of the curtained off room and walks right into Benvolio accidently. Benvolio, not seeming to care, takes Romeo's hand and runs him toward the door. "Come on Romeo! When things are most fun is when to best leave!" Romeo, dragged by Benvolio, says, "Yeah, but I'm afraid I'm in more trouble then ever before."

As they near the door, they see Mr. Capulet stand in front of them, blocking off their only exit. "Gentlemen, don't leave now. We have some dessert coming and –" Mr. Capulet was cut off by Benvolio whispering something into Mr. Capulet's ear; probably some lie to get them out of there. Mr. Capulet let them through and then more and more of the guests began to leave. Pretty soon, the whole room was empty except for Juliet and The nurse who returned only a few minutes later.

* * *

Juliet looked out the window with the nurse into the road that was still full of partying people. Juliet looked at different ones, asking the nurse questions and getting answers like:

"Who is that?"

"Son and heir to the potato farm."

"No not him, that one."

"Brother to Rosaline."

"No! Not him! That one! The one who wouldn't dance!"

"Oh, that one. I don't know him. I must know him because he goes to high school, I remember that, but I can't recall his name."

"Well, go ask him what his name is."

The nurse walks out of the door and asks a person who was at the party the questions Juliet wanted to know the answer to. The nurse comes back and joined Juliet by her side.

"I remember who that is now Jule. That is Romeo, he's a Montague. He's the only son of your worst enemy."

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen and known too late! Love is a cruel thing to make me fall in love with my worst enemy!"

"What's that?"

"Umm... A rhyme I learned! I think it's Shakespeare, or something like that that's to old to be relevant to today's times."

Juliet sighs in relief as she saw that the nurse bought her lie. She continues to stare out the door until she hears someone call for her. The nurse hears it too and rushes Juliet out of the room, saying, "Come on let's go. There's nothing more to see here."


	7. The Runaway

While Juliet rushes quickly through the house at the insistence of the nurse, Romeo turns around halfway down the Capulets' driveway and says to himself, "Do I have the courage to go while my love is still here? She may be a Capulet... but I love her." Romeo takes one look at Mercutio and Benvolio, too involved in themselves to care about Romeo, runs up to the wall separating the driveway from the backyard and garden, and tries to climb it.

Mercutio, who joined Benvolio and Romeo a few minutes after they left, was talking to Benvolio, discussing the party.

"Okay Mercutio, you know you could have been arrested."

"Yea I do, but that's what makes it fun!"

"It wasn't fun for the rest of us to see you, naked and on all of the Capulets' TVs around the house!"

"Well, maybe not for you, but the ladies sure did like what they saw. Especially Mrs. Capulet. Of course, with a husband like she has, I can't blame her."

"Mrs. Capulet's a slut Mercutio. She even looks at Paris as a piece of meat and he's supposed to be for her daughter. Word has it that she was pregnant with Juliet out of wedlock."

"Well Benvolio, not all of us can be prefect little Catholics like you."

"I'm not a prefect Catholic. I've done bad stuff, like sex and stuff like that, not like prefect virgin Romeo. Speaking of him, where is he?"

Mercutio turns around and looks for Romeo, not seeing him, he turns to Benvolio and shrugs his shoulders. Benvolio, panic spreading fast across face, starts screaming Romeo's name.

"**ROMEO!!!!!!! ROMEO!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" **

"Benvolio, Romeo's a smart kid. He's probably home right now, sleeping in his bed."

"Mercutio, he's my cousin and his parents trusted me to take care of him! If I return home without him, I'll be in serious trouble."

Benvolio turns just in time and sees a dark figure about Romeo stature, jump down into the garden from the Capulets' wall.

"There I saw him! He jumped over the wall! Call to him Mercutio, he listens more to you then me!"

"Fine. **ROMEO! MADMAN! PASSION! LOVER!** Come back here! Speak to me! -- Fine, if your not gonna talk back to me, I'll just talk to you, 'bout Rosaline. Her bright eyes, her high forehead, her red lips, her fine feet, her straight legs, her trembling thighs,... the area beside her thighs..."

"MERCUTIO!"

"What?"

"If he hears you say that, he'll be angry."

"Dude, what I'm sayin' won't make 'im angry! He'd be angry if I said loudly I was naked before her, like this: **'I SHOWED MY NAKED SELF TO YOUR LOVE, THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU, ROSALINE!**' That would make him angry. The things I said wouldn't have mad him angry."

"Why did you have to say that for?"

"To lure him out of the Capulets' garden."

"Man, he's not comin' out. Fine. **IF YOUR LOVE IS SO BLIND IT HAS TO STAY IN THE DARKNESS, ****SO BE IT!**"

"Benvolio, he'll come out. The Capulets have fine medlar trees. He'll sit under them and come back out soon."

"Medlar trees?"

"Trees that bear open-arse fruits. He'll sit under the trees, look at the fruits and wish his Rosaline was one of those fruits that look like the female genitalia. He'll think to himself, "I wish Rosaline was that fruit and that I was the Popperin pear, so that way I might 'pop in her'. Come on Benvolio, let's go."

"Yea your right. Can I go to your house and spend the night. I figure I'll be out of a house tonight after I tell Mr. And Mrs. Montague that I lost their son."

"Sure, we'll tell them that he's at my house."

Benvolio nods to Mercutio and they both head toward Mercutio's house. Unbeknownst to them, Romeo heard every word they said to him. He laughs at them a little and makes his way through the garden and to the backyard.


	8. The Second Meeting

As Romeo reaches the outskirts of the garden, he reflects on what Mercutio said and says to himself, "It's easy for people to joke about scars when they've never been cut."

* * *

Putting Mercutio and Benvolio out of his mind, he lays down on the cool grass as he sees someone come out of the house. He soon recognizes it as his Juliet, in the same clothes she wore at the party, a plain white dress with jeans and a cross necklace. He sees her take off her jeans to reveal her white panties and her top, revealing her white bra.

From where he watches her, he sees her stand in the flood lights hanging above her from a pole, and to him, she looks like an angel. He smiles at her and says, "What's that light over there? It is the night and Juliet is the sun. Rise fair sun as you are a servant to your virginity, kill the goddess of the moon and virginity with me fair sun. Only fools hold onto their virginity. Let it go my love! Oh my love, my lady, how I wish you knew how much I love you! She's talking, but I can't understand what she is saying. But her eyes speak loudly to me, and I would answer them if they were but talking to me! Two of the brightest stars are on vacation and her eyes take their place and do their job better then they ever did! Even the brightness of her cheeks could outshine them. They shine so brightly that if they were in the sky the birds would sing their mornin' song! Oh, how I wish I were apart of her!"

Juliet, deep within her own musings, too busy to hear Romeo's, quietly walks around the pool as she says, "Oh me, why does this always happen to me? I love him so much and now I will probably never be able to see him again because of this stupid fight between our families!"

Romeo, hearing his love's words says, "Oh bright angel, speak again! You shine above me, like a messenger of heaven who makes mortal men tremble to their knees!"

Juliet, continues her musing by saying, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, my dear love Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget your family and refuse your name! Or, if you won't, tell me you love me, and I'll no longer be a Capulet, but I'll be a Montague!"

Romeo, feeling guilty hearing his loves musings, says, "Should I tell her I'm here and that I love her or continue listening in?"

But before Romeo could get up and tell her he's here, she continues her musings, saying, "It's only your name that is my enemy. I'd still love you even if you weren't a Montague. What is a Montague anyways? It is neither a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, nor any other part belonging to a man! Oh, be some other name Romeo!... What is in a name? A rose would still be a rose even if it were called potato. And Romeo, you would be the same Romeo even if you were called by another name. Romeo lose your name. Trade in your name, which is no part of you, and in exchange, take all of me."

By this time, Juliet was facing away from Romeo, her back to him. Romeo gets up and walks over to her. By the time he's right behind her, he says in a fast manner, "I trust your words, just tell me you love me to my face and I'll change my name. From now on I'm not –" But before Romeo could continue, Juliet, shocked and afraid it was some creepy molester, flips him into the pool. But as she does, Romeo reacts and grabs her hand and drags her in with him.

In the pool, both of them open their eyes and sees each others true love right in front of each other. Juliet gives Romeo an innocent smile and Romeo gives Juliet a small kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand and helping her swim to the top. Juliet squeezes his hand, afraid that this is all a dream and that she'll wake up any second in her bed, alone and... well, alone. At the top of the water, Juliet looks into Romeo's eyes and says,

"Romeo, what are you doing here?"

"That is not my name now, dear saint. My name is your enemy."

"Okay, my dear, what are you doing here? How did you get here? The walls are high and full of messy kudzoo. If any of my family finds you here, they'll certainly murder you."

"I flew over the walls on the wings of love. Nothing can keep out true love. Whatever a man in love can do, he'll do it. Therefore, your relatives are no obstacles."

"But you'll be killed!"

"Nothing could hurt me more then one angry look from you Juliet. And on the other hand, one kind look from you could make me invincible!"

"I'd do anything to keep them from seeing you here. I'll hide you anywhere, anything to keep you alive."

"If I see anyone of them coming, I'll just dive down. This pool can hide me perfectly. And I'd rather them kill me then face a life without you in it."

"Who told you how to get here?"

"Love showed me the way – the same thing that made me look for you in the first place. Love told me what to do and I let love borrow my eyes. I'm not a farmer, but if I was, I'd take care of you, the only flower in my field, forever, watching you bloom and grow. Even taking care of any little flowers you grow and that I help to produce."

"You can't see my face very well because I think all the pool water has smeared my mascara and eye liner all over my face, but if it wasn't smeared, you'd see my cheeks turn as red as tomatoes. I regret saying all the things I said that you heard, because it makes me seem loose, but whatever, what's done is done. I can't do anything to change it. Do you love me? I know you'll say 'yes' but I'm afraid you'll lie. They say that God laughs at lovers who lie to each other.

"Oh Romeo, if you love me, say it truly! Or, if you think I'm bein' a lil easy, just say so and I'll play hard-to-get. I'll do anything as long as you try to win me, but in any other situation, I wouldn't have acted the way I did. In truth, my love, I love you too much! Please don't think I'm always this loose. I'll prove myself faithful to you by playing hard-to-get. I should have been more standoffish, but you overheard me talking 'bout the love that grows for you in my heart, but I didn't know you were there! So please forgive me, and please don't assume that because you made me love you so easily that it means that my love isn't serious."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Juliet. I don't believe that 'bout you. I think you're a sweet, smart, faithful lady and I swear by the moon that –"

"Don't swear by the moon. It changes every month... Unless your love is like that..."

"What do I swear by?"

"Nothing. But if you have to swear, swear by they wonderful self, which is the god I worship like an idol! And I will believe you."

"If my heart's true love –"

"Please don't swear. I can't take joy in exchanging promises tonight, even though you bring me such joy. We barely know each other, and I fear our love is too sudden. Too much like lightening, which strikes too quickly, that if you blink, you miss it! Our love is like a lil flower bud, may it turn out to be a beautiful flower the next time we meet. I hope you enjoy the same peace and joy that I feel in my heart."

"Oh, so your gonna leave me so unsatisfied."

"What satisfaction should you have tonight?"

"I would be satisfied if we made true promises of love to each other tonight."

"I pledged my love to you even though I didn't know you were there. Yet, I wish I could take it all back, just to give it to you again."

"Why?"

"To give it back to you to your face, so I know how you felt 'bout it. But I'm wishing for something I already have. My generosity is as boundless as the ocean, and my love just as deep. The more love I give, the more I get back. Our love is infinite."

Just then, the nurse calls for Juliet within the house.

"Just a minute nurse! Dear love, I will be back in a minute.

Juliet got up out of the pool with the help of Romeo helping her push herself out of the pool and she wondered into the house. A few seconds later, she came back out, but only to see an empty pool. She whispers, "Romeo?" as she looks around for him. Suddenly, she is grabbed by a strong arm around her waist and a hand upon her lips to keep her quiet and the person drags her back into a dark corner of the house by the pool. It spins the frightened Juliet around and she sees her Romeo. Juliet hugs him and says quickly while the nurse yells for her,

"A few more minutes with you Romeo and I must go. If your intentions are honorable and you want to marry me, send me word tomorrow. I'll send a messenger to you and you can pass on a message telling me when and where we'll be married. I'll lay everything I have at your feet and follow you to the ends of the earth, just like a disciple to his lord."

"JULIET!"

"Just a minute nurse! – But Romeo, if you don't have honorable intentions, I bed you –"

"**JULIET!"**

"I'm coming! – Romeo, I beg you to stop trying for me and leave me to my sadness. Tomorrow I'll send a messenger. I'm sorry that it has to be so quick, but the only way we can be together forever is to get married now, while this peace treaty is ordered by the sheriff and the mayor. I must go now my love, goodnight and sweet dreams."

And Juliet runs to the doors, Romeo smiles as he watches her from the shadows but then he sees her turn around and run right back to him. Juliet runs up to him and kisses him passionately on the lips and says to him softly, "I love you." Romeo kisses her after she says that, as passionately as she did, and softly says to her, "I love you too my love." Juliet smiles at him and turns around and runs back inside to the nurse.

Romeo watches her leave and says to her softly, "Leavin' you is a thousand times worse then bein' near you. I feel as a factory worker does when he loses his job. He's happy that he's over with his lousy job, but when he leaves the factory, he's sad that he's goin' home with no money for his family." Romeo then starts to walk back to the garden when, halfway there, he hears his beloved come back out and say, "Romeo, Romeo! Oh, how I wish I could make a bird call and bring my little bird back to me! But dang it all, I'm trapped in my family's house and I have to be quiet! Otherwise I would grow hoarse crying his name over and over again."

Romeo turns back and runs to his beloved, saying, "My soul called out your name when you left, my Juliet. It was the sweetest sound my heart ever heard."

Juliet, seeing her love, ran to him as well, crying softly, "Romeo!" and when they reached each other, they drew each other into an embrace. Romeo, holding onto his love, began to speak, saying,

"Yes my baby?"

"What time tomorrow should I send the messenger?"

"9am"

"I won't fail you. From now until then seems like 200 thousand years from now! And I have forgotten why I called you back now, my little bird."

"I'll hug you and stay here until you remember."

"I'll forget it and you'll have to stand here with me forever. I'll only remember then how much I love your company."

"I'll keep standing here, even if you keep forgetting. I'll forget I have any home besides this spot right here."

"It's almost morning Romeo. I wanna let you go, but I can't."

"I don't want you to."

"I don't want you to let me go either, but I have to go back inside. The nurse is waiting for me to come back. So, goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow. And I shall say goodnight, til it be morrow."

And with that, his love kissed him briefly but lovingly on his lips and ran back inside to her home. Romeo smiles and touches his lips and says, "I hope you sleep peacefully my love. I wish I were sleep and peace, so I could spend the night with you. I'll go now, to the priest, and ask for his help and tell him about my good luck." Then with one more look at the dark figure inside the house that Romeo loved, he ran into the garden and scaled the wall. Romeo then looked back at the house, mouthed, "I love you Juliet." and then ran to the only church in his town, and one of his true best friends and his only confident.


End file.
